Tensioned belts are sometimes employed to transfer rotational power from a rotating shaft to another object, such as an item coupled to the belt or to a pulley. Having a high belt tension may be problematic in that the high belt tension may lead to motor heating and rapid wear of motor bushings for the motor driving the rotating shaft. Having a low belt tension may also be problematic in that slipping may occur between the belt and the shaft or pulley.